Eavesdrop
by 0-Miyuchan-0
Summary: For Gwendal, it was the worst day he had in a while, Conrad was very very amused, Gunther was spazzing and Yuuri and Wolfram oblivious. YuuramWolfYuu established with hints of ConWolf, ConYuu and GwenWolf. Rated T for some sexual hints.


I know I have another fanfiction in progress, for the ones interested currently chapter 8 of "The way we are" is in my beta's hands. I lost one of my two betas, that's why it 's taking more time to post it, I'm really really sorry!

This fanfiction was born in 20/30 minutes, the subject is very clichè and I wrote it only hoping that someone would have a good laugh while reading it. Don't expect too much, I did it just for fun if it'll make you spend 5 minutes laughing I'll be happy.

Usual disclaimers apply.  
The dialogue in the room is in italics

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

It was like any other day at Blood Pledge Castle. Gwendal Von Voltaire was, as always, busy with paperworks and revising orders before having the Maou approve them. He could already feel the familiar headache starting. Instinctively, his hand went on his temple, trying to soothe the annoying pain that prevented him from concentrating as much as he would've wanted.

This was impossible. How did he get stuck doing yet again, the king's duty?

No, that had to stop. He had to teach the Maou, once and for all, that he couldn't always act as if he was still fifteen. It was already five years since that fateful day Conrad brought him to the castle. This was the last time Gwendal would be wasting his hours doing a job that wasn't his own. After all, the Maou had to take the country's responsibilities seriously! With the determination he was known for, Gwendal stood up from the chair and decided to talk to his Majesty right then.

As he opened the door of his studio, he was met with panicked violet eyes.

"Ah! Gwendal, you're here! Have you seen his Majesty?" asked the Maou's advisor with concern. "I wasn't able to complete the study session with him today because he said he needed a break, but that was an hour ago and now I can't find him!"

As always, when it came to his Majesty, Gunther was hyper and worrying too much.

"I need to speak with His Majesty too Gunther," replied Gwendal, his hand still massaging his temple, "he is probably in his bedroom or in the garden. Always slacking off, he needs to be told that he can't act as if he is still fifteen!"

"Ah, hold on. He has to stay with ME and study now!" replied Gunther.

"Nonsense, he can study later. Now he needs to do his job as King!" Gwendal answered, quickening his steps to get to the royal bedroom before Gunther.

It was amusing to look at the two men as they almost raced to get to the bedroom. But it was Gwendal who got in front of the door first. He was almost touching the doorknob, when he heard a voice from inside causing him to freeze on the spot.

_"I told you Wolfram, I'm a little bored. Next time we're changing positions!"_

Wh...what?

_"What the hell? No way Yuuri, I'm never going to agree with this!"_

The blood on the two grown men outside the door seemed to have left their bodies.  
Being totally unprepared, the both of them didn't know what to do nor had the time to think as the dialogue continued.

_"Eh? and why not? You can't always do as you want! You're so spoiled!"_

_"Don't you start with that! May I remind you that it was YOU who wanted me to do it the first time? You can't complain now! I got used, and you too said I was very good and appreciated my performance..."_

Gwendal's mind was already picturing the Maou coercing his little brother into doing things against his will.

_"But if we don't swap once in a while you're never going to learn!"_

_"And why should I learn? You do that perfectly after all."_

_"That doesn't mean I should do it every time!"_

_"You forgot I already did it once and I was sore for the entire day after. Not to mention that my legs couldn't carry me anywhere!"_

_"That's just because you're not used to being in that position and you don't bend your legs in the right way!"_

Yes, Gwendal was aware that the couple had a certain level of intimacy but he really didn't want to know all this...those were private matters and he didn't care about what the two did in their free time...or so he always thought...

_"And it didn't help that you were exceptionally hard on me that time!"_

_"You have to learn and Murata always says that in this case, it's better to learn in the hard way!"_

So now, even the Great Sage was in this?

_"I have no intention of being stuck in bed sore just because you decide to go rough on me!"_

_"Here we go, our little princess is so delicate, maybe I should tell Conrad to help me train you more..."_

While Gunther's eyes almost popped out from his face, Gwendal's face was even scarier than usual.

_"Don't you dare drag Conrad in this and don't even try to include him!"_

_"Why not? You know he's really good and after him you'll be able to take any other person..."_

_"NO! NO WAY! Last time I tried with him it took me one week to recover! He seemed exceptionally good in making it seem as if he was going easy on me but in the end he was going as hard as he could! I felt it all!"_

Now Gwendal wasn't sure anymore if he wanted to enter in that room or not, he knew though, that he had to look for Conrad...

The blurry shapes of Wolfram and Conrad engaged in THAT type of activity were plaguing his mind and he couldn't control his reaction anymore as blood rushed on his face... although, he would never admit to anyone that his heart's pace quickened. He wasn't ready to face the idea of his little brother growing up, but more than that, he wasn't ready to see in his mind Conrad and Wolfram...Conrad and Wolfram...his two younger brothers for Shinou's sake!  
It was completely intolerable!

_"You mean you tried with him already and without me? Wolfram, you really did it?"_

A hint of hurt was detectable in the Maou's voice

_"I...I just wanted to surprise you...but now I changed my mind!!"_

_"Ah no! Come on Wolf, just one more time...and we'll call Conrad too!"_

_"I told you I'm not going to try with him anymore!"_

_"Well, now that I think about it...you can't blame him, you know...After years of frustration for not acknowledging him as your brother, I can imagine Conrad having a lot of reasons to go hard on you...What do you think if we call some soldiers from your own military too...they could get a revenge on their captain."_

Did Gwendal detect some malice in Maou's voice?

_"Yuuri..."_

The terrified tone in his little brother's voice would have mirrored Gwendal's own...how could his Majesty allow his fiance to do such a thing with...  
His head was going to explode.

_"Ah no, no, Wolf I was joking. We'll do it as always, the way you like it! But just for this one time...please...maybe we could ask Gwendal to join us too, he always seems so frustrated inside that studio and it would be a good way for him to relieve the stress..."_

At this point Gwendal felt his legs give out on him and had to lean on the wall for support...he was regretting his decision to speak with his Majesty.

_"No! Anyone but Gwendal, he'll likely destroy me!"_

Both Gunter and Gwendal had not realized that a third person had been watching quietly from a distance enjoying their reaction to the conversation between the two youngsters.

"Gwendal, Gunther, what are you doing here?" Conrad spoke in a candid and innocent voice, with that ever present smile plastered on his lips.

"Conrad..." Gwendal's voice was dark but he couldn't say more because Conrad knocked on the bedroom door and entered, closing it behind him.

_"Your Majesty, did you call for me?"_

_"It's Yuuri, Conrad, and yes, I was trying to convince Wolfram to change our roles, please help me convince him..."_

Gwendal could hear a small laugh and then he recognized Conrad's voice...his tone completely changed, it was almost seductive.

_"Oh I see, come on Wolf, it wasn't so bad last time and I took good care of you after all..."_

_"...Conrad, why are you coming so close?"_

Wolfram's voice seemed...scared?

_"We did that so many times that day, as a big brother I was proud of how you received me...really, and you can improve too, you just need to relax more..."_

_"That's true Wolf and then trust me, after a while you won't be sore anymore. It's just a matter of getting used to it and relaxing, or you'll get cramps."_

Those two were trying to bribe his little brother in doing...

_"I'm not so sure..."_

_"If you want, I can show you even **now** how to bend your legs in order to receive me..."_

Was it only an his imagination or was Conrad's voice even deeper now?

_"You mean I won't get sore anymore?"_

_"Of course you won't little brother... You just need to get used to it. Here, let me show you..."_

What in the hell was going on in that room? He would never allow such a behavior in the castle!  
At this point Gwendal couldn't take anymore and barged through the door without even knocking, followed by Gunther who looked like he'd pass out at anytime.

Three pairs of eyes looked at him, the younger two curious while the third pair held a glint of amusement.

"Conrad..."

But he was stopped by Gunther who launched himself on Yuuri while crying and having a nosebleed at the same time.

"Your Majesty! Why? Why? I've always been sure that you were the dominant one...oh those night I dreamt of yo...mpf"

Conrad's hand prevented Gunther from finishing the sentence while trying to disengage the violet haired man from Yuuri.

Gwendal's eyes rested on his blond younger brother as he sat on the bed with the most innocent expression on his face...he too always thought, even if he didn't want to know anything about Wolfram's sexual life, that Wolfram would have liked to be on the bottom...

Again, images of his brother's pale legs wrapped around Conrad's torso and his sweating body withering under Yuuri, boggled his mind and he did the only thing he was able to do.

"Wolfram!" it came out almost like a shout.

He saw the boy immediately standing up, as a good soldier he's always been, and couldn't continue his sentence...

"Take care...of your body more…"

Without giving any other explanation, Gwendal took the wailing Gunther away and left, closing the door behind him but not before throwing one last glance to Conrad who looked at him with an blank face.

Gwendal walked really fast. He longed to go back to his studio...even if those words...

_"Maybe we could ask Gwendal to join us..."_

Before he realized it, a sudden movement from Gunther made him lose his balance, he tripped on his own legs and fell on the floor taking the Maou's advisor with him.

That was definitely the worst day he had in a while.

Inside the royal bedroom Yuuri and Wolfram were looking at each other a little surprised, and then they both turned to see Conrad barely containing his laughter while facing the wall.

"Yuuri, what do you think my brother meant with that, "take care of your body more"?"

"I have no idea Wolf," Yuuri answered shrugging.

The Maou then approached the blond, while looking at Conrad who was still laughing and added whispering.

"Maybe he heard us last night? I told you that you should lower your voice more than once...I don't have a lot of experience but you are too loud when we..."

"Yuuri!" Wolfram's voice was barely a whisper. "Shut up! Don't you see Conrad is here?"

"Looks like he is not paying any attention to us though..." replied the Maou watching his Godfather a little worried.

"Say Conrad, did you understand Gwendal's behaviour just right now?" Yuuri watched Wolfram before continuing "because we didn't.."

The brown haired soldier looked at them still smiling widely.

"I wonder..."

"Any case!" Yuuri interrupted, "back to the main point. Wolfram, come on let's change just for once, please!"

The blond looked at him with a resigned expression and sighed.

"Ah, all right, all right, but this is the last time Yuuri. It's already a lot that I've skipped out on a few of my precious training to play that ridiculous game with you. The least you could do is let me play the role I like. You know I hate receiving."

The blond had his arms crossed on his chest, his usual posture that said, 'I'm right and you're wrong!'

"Wolfram, it's called 'pitcher' and 'catcher'..." came the flustered reply from Yuuri.

"Same difference! In any case one sends the ball and the other gets it..." The tone in which he said it, as if totally dismissing the remark, wasn't ignored by the Maou who started to get annoyed.

"You have to learn the proper way to call the players in baseball!"

And so, while Yuuri and Wolfram continued to fight over that without being aware of what had really happened, Conrad decided it was time to leave before they could drag him in the middle of their discussion requesting him to take sides.

The soldier swore to himself though, that he would never, ever forget the day he saw Gwendal blush for the first time in his long life, with this thought in his mind he left the room not bothering to tell the other two occupants who were in any case, too busy to realize it.

With a very amused expression on his face the soldier went back to training.

That was definitely the best day he had in a while!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

If it made you laugh, I'll be happy. Of course comments will be loved and cherished!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
